


love, most sane and sunly

by dolokhovian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, M/M, where are my symbiote hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolokhovian/pseuds/dolokhovian
Summary: He wakes up with a deadweight in his chest.





	love, most sane and sunly

**Author's Note:**

> just a little catharsis. title from e.e. cummings' [love is more thicker than forget].

He wakes up with a deadweight in his chest.

“V?”

**_Yes, Eddie?_ **

Eddie rolls over. There’s too much light falling through the gaps in the blinds and he squints, hugging his pillow tighter as if the pressure will ease the aching.

“I miss you.” There’s a pause. Eddie can feel Venom shifting, thinking, a low thrum beneath the skin of his forearms.

**_I’m right here, Eddie. We are always here._ **

“I know,” he says softly.

His voice sounds distant to his own ears and he feels a flood of worry wash over him, but it is Venom’s worry. Eddie just feels numb.

**_Eddie?_ **

He squeezes his eyes shut.

Agitated, helpless, Venom begins to wind through the folds of his brain, searching for something.

They must find what they're looking for, because they go completely still, and then inky black slime is manifesting from Eddie’s ribcage, pushing his pillow out of the way as it expands until Venom is pressed fully against him.

There is a huge arm slung over his waist, a knee pressing gently into his hip. Eddie buries his face against Venom’s chest and breathes.

**_Better?_** They're still only in Eddie's head, and Eddie prefers it that way, prefers knowing Venom is still with him, in him, speaking so that only he can hear.

“Miss you,” he mumbles again. He’s being needy, he’s being too much, but Venom just hugs him tighter.

He’s safe now. He’s always safe, these days, but he likes having someone tangible to cling to, and having Venom warm at his side—holding him, protecting him—it makes things easier, even as his depression encroaches like the oncoming tide.

The claws of Venom’s free hand smooth back his hair, gently, gently. **_We are here. Don’t be sad._**

“I’m not sad, I’m just…” Eddie closes his eyes. Opens them. “I don’t know.” What reason does he even have to be—

**_Sad,_** Venom repeats. **_It’s okay. Human life is hard. We know._**

“I love you,” says Eddie abruptly, because he can’t give Venom the contentment they want him to have, but he can give them this. Warmth blooms in his chest as his other tightens around him. It’s Venom’s surprise, Venom’s affection he’s feeling, but it makes him feel good too, displaces some of his apathy the same way their physical form displaced his pillow.

**_I love you, too._ **

Eddie is suddenly overwhelmed. He grasps Venom as hard as he can, blinking away tears. “I love you so much.” He should have said it sooner. The truth of it rings like the first gasp he took after nearly drowning.

Venom licks at his cheek and Eddie feels a surge of tenderness for them—from them—it’s the same thing, the same wonderful, indistinguishable feeling.

**_I love you. We love you. We love us. Together._ **

“Yeah,” says Eddie, and in spite of everything he smiles, just a little. “Yeah.”

**_What can we do for you?_ **

Eddie nestles his head under Venom’s chin, knowing it’s impossible to close the space between them any further, wishing he could anyway. He belongs here; he’s always belonged here.

“Just stay?” he whispers.

Venom rumbles with amusement, low and sweet, rolling like waves.

**_Always._ **


End file.
